Oppression
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: One shot à la première personne sur ce que ressent Zero Kiryū sur sa condition de vampire et ses rapports avec eux et sur ce qu'il ressent pour Yuuki Cross.


Ma première fiction sur Vampire Knight qui est un one-shot à la première personne, je me concentre sur le personnage de Zero et ses émotions, l'histoire se situe avant que Yuuki découvre qu'il est un vampire.

**Disclamer:** Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas sinon ça se saurait.

* * *

><p>Je respirais avec une grande difficulté, j'étais en sueur, je me retournais à de nombreuses reprises dans mon lit cherchant un sommeil qui ne venait pas et qui ne viendrait sûrement jamais. J'ouvrais avec difficulté mes paupières regardant le plafond de ma chambre puis je me tournais vers le côté et je vis une photo qui me fit mordre fortement ma lèvre inférieure, faisant saigner celle-ci et je léchais le sang qui s'y coulait. C'était la photographie de notre remise des diplômes de Yuuki et moi même quand nous étions à l'école élémentaire. Je serrais immédiatement mon corps avec mes bras car il était en train de convulsionner, je me forçais à penser à autre chose mais sans aucun résultat. Je me mis à déglutir avec difficulté ma salive qui brûlait ma gorge, j'avais l'impression d'avaler à chaque instant du fer en fusion qui s'écoulait dans ma trachée me faisant respirer avec une grande difficulté. De ma main, je serrais fortement ma gorge, qui se crispée à chaque instant mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir soif...j'étais tellement en manque...j'avais besoin que d'une seule chose pour soulager mes tourments...ce qui me rendit malade rien que d'y penser...c'était...du sang...oui ce liquide couleur rouge vif et si chaud...rien que d'y penser cela torturais le peu de lucidité que j'avais en ce moment même.<p>

Chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque secondes je ne pensais qu'à ça...à du sang ,encore du sang, toujours du sang, je lutte avec difficulté contre mon instinct animal... pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'en rêver toutes les nuits depuis de nombreuses années, et ça s'intensifiait chaque jours, ne me laissant plus de répit pour vivre...si on peux dire ce genre de chose à ma condition actuelle...car j'étais loin d'être vivant...j'étais si obsédé par ce liquide carmin que je n'ai jamais bu depuis quatre ans et je voulais à tout prix boire _son_ sang mais je ne le dois pas car je ne suis pas un de ses monstres suceurs d'hémoglobine, je ne me laisserais jamais contrôler par cette bête qui se tapit au fond moi.

Je ne veux pas devenir comme ces vampires, même si je me force à le nier ou à m'en convaincre...je sais que je suis l'un d'eux car je veux la dévorer, la posséder, enfoncer mes crocs dans sa peau si tendre mais surtout si tentatrice, et faire d'elle mienne. Je ne dois plus avoir ce genre de penser pour elle...c'est mal car je ne veux pas la blesser. J'ai toujours réussis à me contrôler jusqu' à maintenant même si je dois l'avouer que c'est parfois insupportable. La tentation est tellement forte, et de plus en plus omniprésente et grandissante mais je résisterais ou alors si je n'ai pas le choix, je me supprimerais avec mon Bloody Rose, l'arme avec lequel je tue mes très chers ennemis les vampires et comme c'est ironique je pourrais me servir de cette arme contre moi même. Je me relevais de mon lit en titubant puis je tombais sur le sol, j'étais pathétique, rampant comme une larve sur le sol, je n'avais plus rien d'un être humain. Je cherchais avec mes mains qui étaient tremblantes les comprimés de sang dans mon uniforme scolaire. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien de les prendre mais je dois encore essayer et tenter le coup, je pourrais peut être réussir un jour à les supporter, je le souhaiterai sincèrement car je ne veux pas m'en prendre à Yuuki ou à quiconque dans cette académie. J'ai pris une petite boite noir et rouge de forme carré qui était dans la poche de ma veste et je me dirigeais avec difficulté vers la salle de bain du dortoir me tenant l'estomac qui se serrait de plus en plus à cause de la douleur de ma faim puis je m'écroulais sur les genoux avant d'atteindre la porte. Je posais ma tête contre le mur et je me relevais avec une grande difficulté du sol. J'entrais finalement dans la salle de bain essoufflé.

J'essayais de reprendre mon calme ou plutôt je voulais reprendre le contrôle de moi, je ne laisserai pas ma nature vampirique prendre le contrôle de moi ! JAMAIS ! C'est sûrement ce que voulais cette femme au Sang Pure quand elle m'a transformé en cette abomination que je suis maintenant...son but était que je perde le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste et elle l'avait prise en instant et sans aucune hésitation ou avec le moindre remord. Comme si ces choses pouvaient ressentir de la culpabilité ou ce genre de sentiment c'est impossible. Il n y a pas de gentil vampire comme le prétendent le directeur Cross et sa fille adoptive, je ne comprends pas cette famille qui croient qu'il y a des bons ou gentils vampires, ce sont TOUS des monstres; c'est juste qu'ils sont assez malins pour ne pas se faire prendre à la vue des autres ou ils cachent très bien leur véritable nature. Mais en réalité ce ne sont que des bêtes assoiffées de sang qui prendraient n'importe quelle occasion pour tuer car c'est juste un jeu pour eux, une simple odeur de sang fait qu'ils deviennent totalement fous et ils montrent alors ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Le simple fait qu'ils aiment cette odeur sanguinolente prouve qu'ils ne sont que des animaux. Et le directeur de l'école met ces prédateurs en contact permanent de leurs proies humaines, en créant cette classe de nuit dont je me suis toujours fortement opposé depuis le début. Je ne prêterai pas part à cette mascarade mais on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai été nommé à mon plus grand déplaisir Préfet pour escorter ces buveurs de sang, qui sont l'admiration de toutes ces cruches de la classe de jour, qui ne cessent de crier toute la journée comme des folles hystériques leur amour pour ces démons. En plus j'ai avec moi Yuuki qui ne me facilite pas la tâche, un elle est totalement inutile et de deux elle est sous le charme de l'un des élèves de la classe de nuit, son héros ''Kaname-sama'' qui lui a sauvé la vie quand elle était enfant. Et sincèrement parfois je ne supporte pas ce comportement si frivole. Car quoi qu'en disent les Cross, les vampires sont différents des humains. Mais d'une certaine façon s'ils sont toujours auprès de moi, je pourrais surveiller leurs activités et je découvrirais un moyen efficace de tuer tous ces monstres qui prennent une forme humaine. C'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de devenir un chargé en discipline.

Je crois que je ressemble plus aux vampires que je le pensais, car tous les jours je prends un immense plaisir à exterminer leur race grâce à mon travail dans la guilde. Je peux les anéantir mais surtout j'en avais le droit et la permission qui m'étais donné sur un plateau doré. Juste les voir agoniser ou me supplier de les épargner me faisait bien rire. Ils sont comme des enfants apeurés face à la sentence que je vais leur infliger pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis et pourtant ils ne se gênent pas à tuer des hommes, femmes ou enfants qui ont sûrement supplié pour qui les laissent en vie mais bien sûr ils n'ont dû jamais prêter attention à ces implorations.

Pourtant j'entends souvent dire que les Sangs Purs sont différents de leurs congénères, juste parce qu'ils ont un rang important dans la société des vampires et qu'ils ont du pouvoir sur les autres vampires ont doit alors courber l'échine devant eux, ne me faites pas rire. Ce sont ceux les plus dangereux car ils peuvent transformer n'importe quel être humain en monstre, et j'en suis la preuve vivante. Shizuka Hio était une Sang Pure, et elle m'a bien transformé pour le plaisir; alors comment ose t-on me dire que ces Sangs Purs ne sont pas comme les autres vampire que je tue tous les jours ? Je ne me ferais jamais avoir par ces mensonges. Car je savais qu'ils pourraient lever une armée et tuer tout ceux qui s'opposeraient à eux et je ne laisserai jamais ce genre de chose arriver. J'anéantirais sans once de scrupule ces immortelles dont l'existence n'était pas indispensable, c'était même le contraire. Ce sont des êtres nuisibles qui doivent être exterminés jusqu'aux derniers, ce que je ferais avec grand plaisir.

-xox-

Devant le lavabo de la salle de bain, je me passais de l'eau sur mon visage et ma tête, je voyais en moi l'être que je méprisais le plus au monde. Une abomination aux yeux écarlates et aux crocs saillants. J'avais la bave aux lèvres, je me dégouttais de ce que je suis...mon propre ennemi. Comme c'est amusant, je les hais et je suis pourtant l'un d'eux même si je ne le veux pas. Ces monstres m'avaient tout pris, ma famille et mon humanité et peut être elle aussi.

Yuuki a aussi été attaqué par un vampire quand elle était enfant. Et elle aime l'un de ces démons ? Cet immortel du nom de Kaname Kuran. Mais comment osais-je penser à ce genre de chose ? Alors qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis moi même une monstruosité comme eux. Pourtant je ne pouvais supporter que ce Kaname puisse toucher si facilement Yuuki. Ou même qu'elle puisse le regarder chaque fois de cette manière si affectueuse et tendre. Ça m'ennuyait, j'étais jaloux qu'elle connaisse sa véritable nature alors que moi je faisais tout mon possible pour le lui cacher pendant toutes ses années...afin de la protéger…de moi. Et Kuran pouvait si facilement la toucher sans ressentir cette oppression et cette soif, je l'enviais sur une seule et unique chose; c'est qu'il pouvait être aussi proche d'elle, car je ne pourrais jamais être ainsi avec elle et je crois qu'il le sait.

J'ai pu cacher à Yuuki ma véritable nature pendant ses quatre années qui étaient un enfer pour moi. Mais j'ai réussis à emprisonner un long moment la bête qui est moi mais le problème c'est qu'elle peut se déchaîner à n'importe quel instant et j'ai conscience que je ne pourrais pas éternellement lui résister, surtout que j'ai maintenant conscience de mon attirance pour Yuuki. Cette situation est de plus en plus difficile à vivre pour moi. Son odeur est si enivrante à mon odorat, ce qui trouble mon instinct bestial que je cherche à taire à chaque instant. Mais c'est une torture continuelle pour moi car elle si proche de moi même si je fais tout pour qu'elle ne le soit pas.

Je prends un comprimé de sang synthétique dans mes mains, j'essayais d'en avaler un et je buvais de l'eau qui coulais du robinet mais je ne parvenais pas à l'ingurgiter, c'était impossible pour moi et je le recrachais aussitôt. Je ne pouvais supporter son contact à ma salive et je mis à tousser fortement. Je vois le comprimer se dissoudre de l'eau et qui s'écoulait maintenant dans le siphon du lavabo. Mes crises deviennent de plus en plus régulières, j'essaye de combattre cette soif mais ça devient de plus en plus dur pour moi de la contrôler. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer à ce moment là et je cachais immédiatement mes tablettes dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

''Tu es là Zéro ?'' Me dit Yuuki qui s'approcha de moi et je me retournais vers elle essayant de paraître normal.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Demandais-je énervé. Je dois faire plus attention car elle ne doit pas découvrir que je suis un vampire.

''Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me baladais dans les couloirs et puis j'ai vu la lumière dans la salle de bain.''

''...''

''Zero tu es trempé, je suppose que tu ne changera jamais pour ce genre de chose, il faut que tu t'occupes un peu plus de toi.'' Ajouta t-elle en attrapant une serviette et elle essaya de me sécher les cheveux qui était trempés par l'eau que j'avais passé il y a un instant sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait toujours moi. Peut être parce que je me laissais faire à chaque fois et je ne devrais pas... C'est comme lorsque nous étions enfants et que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, elle avait lavé tout le sang qui était sur moi lorsque ma famille s'est fait attaquée par ce Sang Pur et je l'avais laissé faire docilement comme je le faisais maintenant. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre ma tête et se met à frictionner énergiquement ma chevelure humide, elle allait tomber vers l'arrière et je l'attrapais à temps par sa taille. Je commençais à respirer avec difficulté puis je m'abaissais vers elle ou plutôt sa peau qui a l'air si esquisse, ma vision commençait à devenir floue et ma respiration s'arrêta lorsque je me rapprochais d'elle. J'attardais mon regard sur son cou qui m'hypnotisais. Je pouvais voir avec précision ses veines, et j'entendais surtout son cœur battre et son sang couler dans ses magnifiques vaisseaux bleus. J'approchais mon visage qui n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre de son cou, ouvrant lentement ma bouche et j'attrapais avec ma main son épaule.

''Zéro...?'' Sa voix me fit reprendre ma raison juste à temps, elle leva son regard vers moi surprise et je m'éloignais d'elle.

''Combien de fois devrais-je te demander de me laisser seul !'' Répondis-je de manière froide. ''Ne t'approches pas de moi !''

''Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je veux seulement t'aider.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Alors laisse moi tranquille.'' Terminais-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

J'étais à l'extérieur de ma pièce, je m'appuyais contre le mur me rappelant de son odeur si enivrante de sa peau et je fermais les yeux en me tenant des deux mains ma tête. Je savais que je l'avais blessé en lui disant ces mots mais c'était mieux qu'elle souffre par des paroles, que par des gestes que je pourrais regretter par la suite.

''Yuuki pourquoi cherches tu tant a te rapprocher de moi alors que je fais tout pour m'éloigner de toi, car si tu continues d'agir ainsi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler plus longtemps...'' Murmurais-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre du dortoir des garçons.


End file.
